Age 19
by paciferousPoltergeist
Summary: It's Lindsay's 19th birthday and she isn't having the greatest time. Owen, being the way he is, isn't going to let this happen. LindsayXOwen ONESHOT.


Lindsay's POV;

It was the night of my nineteenth birthday. I had thrown a party at an old bowling alley,and I'd invited a lot of my friends. Although I should've been having a wonderful time, with all of my dear friends, and some of my old castmates from iTotal Drama Island/i I just couldn't. My boyfriend, Tyler, had just broken up with me, for forgetting his name one too many times. I'd promised him that I'd never do it again, but he was too upset with me to forgive me. After this, he started going out with Courtney, a girl who I wasn't exactly fond of, so that made it even harder for me to put on a happy smile on my birthday. I sat at a table alone while others had a drink or bowled, or played games in the small arcade area. Everyone else didn't seem to notice my misery, until someone slowly walked up to me. "Hey, Lindsay, what's wrong? You look really sad.", I looked up to see the familar face of Owen, a former competeitor from iTotal Drama Island/i. "It's nothing, really. I don't want you to worry about me.", I said. I really didn't want him to worry, he seemed to be having a good time before that, trying at the claw machine with no prevale, but it looked like he'd finally won a toy from it, as he carried it with him to the table. "It's your birthday!", said Owen, "You're supposed to be happy! Tell me what's wrong."

I told him about Tyler, and how I felt really bad about not being a good enough girlfriend to him. Owen actually looked concerned- Although, I wonder why I was so suprised about that. Owen really was a great guy. "Maybe he just isn't the one for you. I know that you really liked him, but maybe it's for the best. You'll definitely find the right person for you, just you wait!", Owen said.  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so!"

Talking to Owen made me feel so much better.  
"Oh, here, this is for you," Owen handed the toy that he'd won from the claw machine to me. "I was trying to win something for you since I didn't give you a gift. I know it's just a cheap claw machine toy, but-"  
"I love it." It was a little blue dog, tubby, with black eyes which had a glow to them. It was adorable.

Owen and I talked all the way until the party was over and everyone had went home.  
I had been waiting at the back door of the bowling alley for my sister, Paula, to come pick me up. Owen had insisted that he stay with me until Paula came. I was glad. It was probably 9:00 PM, and it was dark. I felt safe around Owen. He was pretty big guy, so if anyone tried to hurt us, he'd probably just sit on them.  
After a long wait, I tried to call Paula on my cell phone. No reception. "Paula, you'd better be dead, or something!" I grumbled. "Maybe we should home?", Owen suggested, "It's been a while. Maybe Paula forgot to pick you up."  
"I guess so.. Let's go. My house is that way."

Owen and I started walking, and as it got colder, I hugged the stuffed animal he'd given me. For some reason, I couldn't force myself to look at him, and I looked at the ground as I walked.  
What was wrong with me?

"I know how you feel.", Owen said, out of the blue.  
"Huh?", I aksed. I was confused as ever.  
"You said that Tyler had broken up with you, and then he started going out with someone you didn't like."  
"Yeah?"  
"The same thing happened to me. Remember Izzy? after she broke up with me, I begged for her to take me back, but she said no. And then she started crushing on Al. I don't liek Al, not since he voted off my little buddy, Noah."  
I'd completely forgotten about Izzy. It used to seem like Izzy and Owen were imseprepable, but they broke up so suddenly..  
"I'm so sorry, Owen! Here I am, talking about my problems, and I payed no mind to yours! I'm so selfish!"  
"Lindsay, you're not selfish. Do you know why I reminded you about Izzy?"  
"Not really.."  
"To let you know that you have someone here that you can relate to. If you ever have anymore problems, talk to me. Sad Lindsay equals Sad Owen.", he said with a smile.

We rounded the corner and my house appeared. Owen walked me up the to the porch and suddenly, he gave me a big hug. This wasn't out of the ordinary. Owen had given me so many hugs back in iTotal Drama Island/i. What iwas/i out the ordinary, was that in the middle of this hug, he muttered out three words.  
"I love you."

I was stunned. Before I could say or do anything, so let go of me and hopped down the stairs of my porch. I watched him disapear around the corner as i stood there. I was blushing madly, I could feel it.  
I walked into my house, and saw my sister, Paula, and about 20 other of her friends in our livingroom. They were all in black rock concert tee-shirts, and the coffee table was covered in empty beer cans.  
"Ayyye! Lindsay! Wanna drink?", Paula shouted.  
I wasn't in the mood to talk with my drunk sister, especially after what had just happened.  
"I'm not 21, Paula."  
"Half the people here aren't 21, yet!", Paula shouted. Paula was a loud, drunken, annoyance.

I didn't respond, and I ran up the stairs to my room, where I burried myself in the safety of my comfiter. I hugged the stuffed animal that Owen had given me.  
I wondered if Owen had meant what he said, and I wondered about my own feelings, also.  
Did I love the guy who made my birthday a wonderful day?


End file.
